VERITAS, ANGELUS vel DAEMON?
by HOTARU SATURN BLACK
Summary: El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). ¿Te ofendo por sinceridad o te miento por educación? Esta frase había envenenado el corazón de Takarada Maria. ¿Cómo puedo conocer siempre la verdad? ¿Es cierto que la verdad nos hará libres? Takarada Maria x Stavros Catrides


**Disclaimer: **El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: El libro de Hechizos de María-chan del Foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia es de la mente de su servidora y está inspirada en una pareja de personajes de la Serie Agencia Demonia de la escritora Scail Nisha [©copyright] y la siempre inquieta Maria chan.

¡Aviso que hay traducciones! Pocas, pero las hay.

* * *

**V****ERITAS **

**ANGELUS vel DAEMON?**

**[Verdad ¿Ángel o Demonio?]**

**-O-**

"_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"_

_(Fragmento de la Carta de __Hamlet__ a Ofelia)_

_William Shakespeare_

**-O-**

* * *

—Según el Libro de Hechizos de los Antiguos Druidas para el _«Veritas Incantatores»_ los ingredientes son:

1.- Dos plumas del pavo real blanquiazul macho (ambas plumas deben de ser de la misma ave).

2.- Dos lágrimas de un perro _husky_ siberiano hembra con ojos de dos colores (una lágrima por cada ojo).

3.- Dos cabellos de un hombre griego con poliosis (uno blanco y otro de color).

4.- La uña del dedo anular izquierdo de una gemela y la uña del dedo anular izquierdo de la otra gemela (la raza es indistinta, pero deben ser humanas; así como la uña debe ser del dedo corazón de la mano).

5.- Dos escamas de serpiente albina de dos cabezas macho (una escama de cada cabeza).

6.- Un pelo de freemartin vacuna.

7.- Una hoja gemela del Jazmín de Madagascar.

Una adolecente de dieciséis años se encontraba enfrascada en una tarea muy importante para ella; lo que para cualquier otra persona sería extraño, no lo era para Takarada Maria, que desde muy pequeña tenía un gusto particular por las llamadas «Ciencias Oscuras». Y en este momento se preparaba para realizar uno de los conjuros más importantes de su vida.

—Para su preparación se necesita:

1.- Una olla de hierro forjada en Salem durante la luna llena.

2.- Fuego sagrado de la diosa _Vesta_.

3.- Un pañuelo de 30 por 30 cms. hecho con tela de seda china de color rojo bañada con aceite del río Nilo Azul.

4.- Un pañuelo de 30 por 30 cms. hecho con tela de seda china de color negro remojada en agua del río Nilo Blanco

5.- Siete velas de color blanco de 10 cms. de largo y 8 cms. de ancho, hechas con cera de abeja y perfumadas con absenta.

Se encontraba en la azotea de su mansión, la noche de luna nueva sería su cómplice en la invocación que llevaría a cabo.

—El procedimiento es:

_«Doble cada esquina del pañuelo rojo hacia su centro hasta formar un rombo, luego coloque en su centro cada uno de los ingredientes descritos en su orden de búsqueda y por pares; excepto el pelo de freemartin y la hoja gemela de Jazmín de Madagascar, estas irán por encima de los otros elementos. Cuando todos estén en su lugar, se tomarán con cuidado para su colocación en el centro de la olla. Ubique las siete velas alrededor de la olla formando un heptágono perfecto, enciéndalas con el fuego sagrado de Vesta en el orden de las manecillas del reloj. Después encienda el contenido de la olla con este mismo fuego y recite el canto:_

_Para todos aquellos que quieran la verdad revelada. _

_Corazones abiertos y secretos rotos. _

_Desde ahora hasta que sea ahora otra vez.__  
Luego de lo cual la memoria termina.__  
Aquellos quienes ahora en esta casa están oirán de otras bocas la verdad._

_Mi amor es fuerte, mi espíritu débil. _

_Es una respuesta lo que busco. _

_Una pregunta arde en este fuego. _

_Para que pueda oír los deseos del corazón haz que mi mente entre en razón._

_Cuando el fuego se apague debe de tapar las cenizas que contenga la olla con el pañuelo negro, estas deben permanecer ocultas hasta la finalización del pacto. Sí se recibe una respuesta positiva, usted tendrá siete días con sus siete noches para conocer la verdad. En la conclusión de la séptima noche, las cenizas deberán ser arrojadas al aire como prueba de la liberación del Veritas del contrato con su invocador»._

—Casi es la medianoche, ya es hora de comenzar —se dijo. Estaba convencida que después de realizar el ritual para ella no habría secretos ni «verdades disfrazadas».

A las doce en punto de la noche se llevó a cabo el rito, todo se realizó según las instrucciones del libro que la castaña encontró en _el Oráculo y la Mandrágora_, una de sus tiendas favoritas de ocultismo.

—…para que pueda oír los deseos del corazón haz que mi mente entre en razón —después de haber pronunciado la última estrofa del cántico, el humo blanco que salía de la cacerola se transformó en un humo grisáceo que poco a poco tomo un tono oscuro, el cual envolvía a un ser alado semidesnudo y muy bronceado.

—_Ti sto diáolo symvaínei edó̱?_ [¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?]

Con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y tan roja como un tomate la chica sólo atinó a lanzarle el mantel que cubría su mesa de ceremonias para que se cubriera el torso desnudo mientras evitaba que las cenizas salieran volando en el acto.

Él atrapo la tela, se la quedó viendo y la dejo caer en el suelo del tejado. Con un rápido vistazo el ente dedujo que había sido invocado. Y le gritó:

—_Eíste treloí! Giatí sto diáolo ton léne Veritas Incantatores?_ [¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué invocaste el Veritas Incantatores?]

—¡Ajá! Eso sí lo entendí. El hechizo de la verdad —respondió ella sonriente en lo que sostenía la cazuela con los restos que quedaban del fuego.

Él la miró suspicaz, pero trató de acercarse a la olla para tomarla y marcharse de ahí tan rápido como había llegado.

—Eres japonesa y muy joven ¿por qué alguien como tú necesitaría a un _Veritas_? —le dijo con una voz encantadora.

La joven bruja lo examino a conciencia. Era alto, tal vez con un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, delgado pero con los músculos marcados. Tenía los ojos azul zafiro y su ascendencia parecía mediterránea, pero no del todo. Su cabello era castaño claro y tenía la piel tostada; como si hubiera tomado baños de sol recientemente. Tal vez su rango de edad oscilaba entre los veinte y los veinticinco años. Era guapo, no; lo que le seguía; pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fueron sus alas. Eran enormes, de plumas brillantes. Una blanca y otra negra.

Ella acercó su mano derecha en pos de la oscura. Él se dio cuenta y las extendió presumiéndolas, pero ocasionó que Maria retirara su diestra.

—No te asustes, no te haré daño.

—Lo sé, en tu naturaleza no está decir mentiras.

El muchacho se la quedó observando. Sabía que no podía engañarla, pero ¿estaría dispuesta para la seducción?

Ahora fue el turno de la maga de sondear en sus ojos y supo lo que pensaba. Al parecer el conjuro los ligaba. Aunque no leyeran sus mentes, intuían lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro.

—Ni lo intentes. No funcionará conmigo, en este momento no tengo corazón que puedan volver a romper —arrepintiéndose de lo dicho hizo un puchero malhumorado.

—Recuerda que soy un _Veritas_. No puedo mentir y mientras estén en mi presencia nadie más puede hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó la hechicera.

—Stavros Catrides —reveló el alado.

—¡Hola! Soy Takarada Maria —correspondió al saludo.

_«No parece mayor de quince años, alta y hermosa. Tal vez sea mitad japonesa y mitad francesa o anglosajona. Sus mátias hablan más de lo que dice con su boca. Muy bonita por cierto»_, se estaba riendo de sus reflexiones, pero no dejó que se diera cuenta.

—Eres un ángel caído griego.

—No. Yo no tengo una definición exacta —ella lo miró confundida—. Soy hijo de un demonio _Veritas_, quien a su vez es hijo de un ángel caído con una humana maldecida con el don de la verdad. Mi madre es una _lefkis mágissa_.

—¿Lefkis mágissa? ¿Qué significa? —indagó la heredera de los Takarada.

—Bruja blanca —le explicó el ser—. Disculpa, pero es muy probable que algunas palabras las diga en griego. Trataré de seguirte hablando en japonés, pero no te lo aseguro —continúo con su esclarecimiento.

—¿Hablas muchos idiomas? —trató de averiguar la muchacha de ojos dorados.

—Griego, inglés americano y británico, español, italiano, alemán, japonés y coreano —enumeró él—. Pero creo que no me llamaste para preguntarme eso ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —tomo una postura seria y su rostro reflejó autoridad.

Desde momentos atrás se había olvidado de recuperar las cenizas que le permitirían partir a Honolulú, donde estaba con un grupo de amigos universitarios de vacaciones de primavera.

La _kaló̱n_ había llamado al _Veritas_ más próximo y para su desgracia él era quien estaba más cerca. De no haber sido porque sus padres estaban en Las Vegas por su aniversario de bodas, sería su progenitor quien estaría hablando con ella.

Maria se mordió el labio inferior en señal de duda, pero no dejo de mirarlo. Stavros observó el gesto e instintivamente llevó su pulgar derecho hacia sus belfos para relajarla. Fue un instante, pero una corriente eléctrica subió por su brazo.

_«¡Oh! No. Esto no es bueno. Solamente tengo veintidós años. Patéras dijo que él tardo siglos en encontrarla»._

—¡Hey! Tierra llamando a la Luna —la bruja le estaba haciendo señales con los brazos levantados sobre su rostro.

—_Houston, we have a problem!_ —fue su respuesta involuntaria, pues al estar distraído atinó a responderle lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Ella se carcajeo a viva voz. Y a él su risotada le pareció maravillosa, nunca sonido más chispeante había llegado a sus oídos.

—Eres muy chistoso —le dijo en lo que seguía destornillándose de la risa.

_«¡¿Chistoso?! ¿Soy un mono de circo? Ninguna mujer jamás me ha llamado c.h.i.s.t.o.s.o»_, pensaba mientras el ceño se le fruncía.

—No lo dije con mala intención. Lo siento —comentó Maria apenada—, pero es que por un momento pareció que tu alma había volado y a los tres segundos otra había ocupado su lugar. Te aseguro que no quise ridiculizarte.

Él no contestó.

—Aún tengo tres preguntas antes de decirte el motivo de tu visita forzada.

—Dilas y pasemos la página —respondió otra vez serio.

—Uno ¿Por qué estás casi desnudo? Dos ¿Por qué tienes una ala negra y otra blanca? Y tres ¿Tienes intención de arrebatarme las cenizas?

—Son la una de la tarde en Hawái y estaba tomando el sol. Tengo las alas de colores distintos por lo que te explique; no soy un demonio, pero tampoco soy un ángel. Afirmativo, quiero quitarte el contenedor con los restos quemados, pero no puedo. La _kálon_ debe ser quien los esparza —contestó con absoluta honestidad, su naturaleza se impuso.

—Te prometo que te liberaré. No necesito los siete días que se marcan en el libro. Solamente quiero que estés cerca cuando platique con una persona. Después de eso te dejaré en libertad y no volveré a molestarte —habló la maga oscura, pero su mirada estaba perdida y una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos.

En vez de que la noticia le alegrara sintió un vacío en su pecho, sus alerones vibraron ante esta sensación, pero decidió ignorarla. Tampoco le gustó no poder vislumbrar sus pensamientos.

_«El conjuro se ha afianzado. Es una pena no poder seguir leyendo en sus ómorfa mátia»._

—Ven, necesitas ropa y donde dormir. Hay habitaciones de sobra en la casa ¿Tienes hambre? —se había recuperado y le hablaba como si lo conociera de años.

Ella le entregó el caldero en signo de confianza.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la azotea para bajar a los cuartos. La conversación se dio con naturalidad

—Ahora soy yo quien te tiene una pregunta.

—¿Sí?

—¿Siempre miras así?

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Como si todo fuera tuyo y te gusta que lo sea.

Ella se detuvo antes de alcanzar el picaporte sonriendo irónicamente.

—Eso deberías respondérmelo tú a mí. Nunca había estado en presencia de alguien que diera la sensación de que todo a su alrededor se moviera por su voluntad. Bueno… eso no es del todo cierto —inclinó la cabeza de lado en señal de que estaba recordando—, hay alguien con la misma arrogancia, pero uno no tiene más remedio que doblegarse a ella —Stavros estaba intrigado—. Tsugura Ren hace que todo le pertenezca, se pare donde se pare —Maria dijo esto último en pose soñadora—. Sigue siendo el hombre más atractivo que haya conocido.

Este último comentario no le gusto al _Veritas_ Catrides, como respuesta involuntaria sus alones se abrieron como si fuera a tomar vuelo para después tensarse como si de cientos de navajas se tratasen. En su rostro se reflejaba el deseo de pelear.

La castaña volvió a sentir fascinación por éstas y esta vez sí las tocó. Lo rodeo y con sus manos acarició ambas alas provocando que se retorcieran de nuevo, pero esta vez de gozo. Stavros permanecía quieto, permitiendo que ella explorara a su gusto. Sus pequeñas extremidades lo recorrían y él sabía que era curiosidad infantil lo que la llevó a tocarlo de esa forma. La _mágissa_ no sabía lo que sus inocentes caricias le estaban provocando y él no se lo diría. La verdad era su ley, pero podía abstenerse de contestar sino le preguntaban.

_«Gracias por el consejo, bampás»_, se repetía mentalmente.

—Son tan suaves y esponjositas —pegaba más su rostro a ellas—, dan ganas de quedarse dormida entre tus plumas —fue el honesto comentario de Maria.

_«Agua fría rápido»_, la imagen no muy vestida de la hechicera se dibujó en su cerebro y para salir dignamente de la situación optó por desaparecerlas, quedando un tatuaje en su lugar. En su pulmón izquierdo estaba el dibujo de un ala negra con bordes en gris y en el derecho una blanca delineada en azul cielo, ambas puntas terminaban en su espalda baja.

—Lo siento. No fue mi propósito tratarte como a una mascota —dijo apesadumbrada—. Lamento que te haya ofendido, pero en mi defensa debo de decir que son tan hermosas, sobretodo la oscura. Brilla tanto —su semblante había cambiado a uno fantasioso.

—No te preocupes, no me ofendí. _«Era todo lo contrario»._

—Es que las ocultaste tan bruscamente que…—se vio interrumpida la bruja.

—Eso fue porque no cabrían por la entrada, pero ahora sí. Después de ti —tenía una sonrisa de lo más falsa mientras le sostenía la puerta, Maria se dio cuenta, pero no quiso hacer más comentarios.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

_«Contesta, contesta»_, Stavros se paseaba en la recamara que su contratista le había asignado tratando de localizar por celular a su padre.

—_Chaírete_. [Hola]

—_Bampás, _necesito preguntarte algo.

—Debe ser muy importante para que mi parrandero_ yiós_ me hable a las 17:27 hora de Las Vegas ¿Qué sucede, que no estás en una fiesta de _spring breaker_?

—Necesito asesoramiento.

—¿Sobre…?

—No estoy en control de mis _fterás_.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero el muchacho escucho a través del aparato telefónico que su padre batía sus alas. Eso quería decir que no deseaba que su madre se enterara. Definitivamente era una mala señal.

—¿Por qué dice que no tienes en control a tus _fterás_?

—Se han desplegado dos veces sin que yo se los ordenara, además de que he tenido sensaciones demasiado placenteras por medio de ellas.

—Ven a verme inmediatamente, esto no es algo que se discuta por teléfono —fue la orden que le dio su antecesor.

—No puedo.

—Tienes que venir _ipso facto_. Transpórtate ahora mismo —fue el ultimátum que le dio su padre.

—Estoy «atado», no puedo viajar libremente a menos que la _kálon_ me dé permiso —esto lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía la reacción de su familiar.

—¡Purf! Ja, ja, ja… —la risa mordaz le taladró el tímpano.

—Ríete, síguete riendo. Vamos a ver que dice _mamá_ cuando llame más al rato al hotel en Honolulú y le digan que no estoy —las carcajadas del otro lado de la línea cesaron en el acto—. Te enviará a buscarme y como no pienso decirte en donde estoy, te pasarás tu aniversario escuchando las quejas constantes de tu _gynaika_ sobre lo de no haber encontrado a su _nearós gios_—. Si algo en esta vida no le gustaba a su progenitor es saber a su _pouli_ enojada.

—Dime dónde estás. Yo iré a verte —respondió el _Daemon Veritas_.

—No puedes venir ¿Quieres desatar el infierno? —trato de hacerlo reaccionar—. Sería lo mismo, no puedes desaparecer de tu celebración.

—Estamos jodidos —Stavros no podía negar la situación.

—Bien, dime exactamente qué ocurre —él comenzó a narrarle los hechos, pero la cabeza de la familia empezó a cuestionarlo.

—_Okay_. Aceptemos el hecho de que tu invocador es una niña demasiado desarrollada y que por lo que dices no se siente atraída por ti. Eso es raro, yo a tu madre le gustaba aunque me intento espantar muchas veces. Tal vez se deba a que sufrió una desilusión amorosa.

Él ya había pensado algo así, pero no le gustaba el hecho que otro hombre haya podido dañarla y menos que le hubiera puesto las manos encima. Continúo escuchando al mayor.

—Dices que tocó tus _fterás_ y estabas sensible por donde ella pasaba las manos. ¿La has tocado tú?

—Sí, brevemente en los labios.

—¿Y? —una pregunta de una sola letra, pero que probablemente encerraba una tormenta.

—Electricidad. Una descarga subió por mi brazo cuando apenas la roce —su voz estaba impregnada de desconfianza— ¿es eso importante?

—Bueno… no somos muchos _Veritas_. Nuestra raza es una extravagancia de la naturaleza y nosotros siempre nacemos hombres; por lo que sé nunca ha habido una mujer. A veces puedes emparejarte y tener hijos sin que hayas encontrado el _alithiní agápi_, pero la relación a la larga se enfría. Yo sólo te puedo hablar de mi experiencia. Tu _mamá_ es especial y me casé con ella sin haberla tratado, a las dos horas de conocernos. Mi sangre clama todavía por su presencia. La única vez que estuve alejado, casi acabo con las oficinas de la agencia.

Otro silencio invadió la conversación hasta que él de ojos zafiros preguntó.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es tu «pareja destinada»? —le costaba hablar sobre una posible relación con Maria.

—Pues en mi caso cada poro de mi cuerpo se tensa ante ella, por primera vez sentí celos, como te lo explico, es igual que la llama y la polilla. Aunque no quieras, su luz es un imán para ti ¿Me doy a entender?

—Sí, _«en verdad estoy fregado»_— pensó él—. Una última pregunta _dad _—su padre estaba loco y era muy abierto a casi todos los temas, pero nunca le era fácil preguntarle sobre sentimientos y sensaciones, sus respuestas eran demasiado gráficas.

—¿Puedo ir por ella aun cuando estoy ligado a este hechizo?

—Lo siento. No puedes, el pacto que hiciste te limita en tu acercamiento sentimental. Debes esperar. Me has dicho que te liberará pronto, simplemente ten paciencia. Una cosa más…

—¿Qué?

—No puedes estar con ella mientras no cumpla mínimo la edad que tú tienes ahora.

El joven iba a protestar, pero su antecesor lo calló en el acto.

—Es demasiado joven y nuestras leyes prohíben tomar a una _gynaika_ sin que ésta esté preparada para la vida junto a uno de nosotros. Esto implica experiencias buenas y malas, perdidas y sueños, deseos y realidades. Aunque no te guste debe haber otros antes de ti, no necesariamente en el plano físico, eso no es relevante, pero sí en el emocional. Una pareja necesita aportar sus vivencias durante la vida en común. ¡Hey! Pero alégrate, ella ya te conoció como lo que eres, así que no tendrás que perseguirla para revelárselo temiendo perderla.

—Pensándolo bien, tal vez sea lo mejor. Puede ser que lo que ha ocurrido se deba al contrato que tenemos ahora —lo dijo más para sí que para su interlocutor.

—¡Oh! _gios mou_, déjale esa respuesta al tiempo, pero acéptame un consejo… —le dijo su padre— no seas impulsivo, eres un bebé en comparación con el resto de nosotros. Tú eres el primero en nacer después de doscientos años. Tú temperamento es horrible. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

—Gracias_ patéras_, dale un beso de mi parte a _mitéra mou _—y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

—¿Ustedes los japoneses no tienen vacaciones de primavera? —preguntó intrigado Stavros, en lo que acompañaba a la chica por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

Su presencia al lado de la chica gótica por excelencia de la escuela privada _Saint Peter_ causo revuelo entre las féminas del lugar, que sin disimulo se lo comían con los ojos a su paso.

Ambos iban vestidos discordantes. Ella como siempre con su _look_ lóbrego, que asemejaba a una muñeca francesa de porcelana, pero ya no con vestidos de encaje que le gustaban en su niñez sino con _corseteés_ que delineaban su fina figura y botas altas de tacón aguja, su andar seguro y su ondulado cabello al viento. Aún conservaba sus facciones infantiles, pero sus ojos dorados decían lo mucho que había crecido. Él al contrario iba vestido como rockero,_ jeans_ azul índigo entallados con cadenas plateadas colgando, playera negra pegada al torso con el logo de una banda _hard rock_ que decía «_Guns N' Roses_», botas de motociclista con estoperoles y rematando con una chamarra de piel que se le ajustaba como una segunda tez. Los dos igual de guapos, los dos igual de oscuros.

—Tuvimos hace dos semanas cinco días libres. Nuestro ciclo escolar difiere del americano —ella casi escupió esta información y él noto que su semblante se endurecía.

_«¿Quién será el mangote que va con__ Mademoiselle__ Noir?»._

_«Ya vieron que hombre»._

_«¡Que bombón! Y está todo tostadito»._

_«Será el reemplazo de Hakura Ichiro»._

Eran algunos de los comentarios que las chicas habían dejado caer mientras ellos iban pasando, pero la mención de ese nombre fue captado por los oídos del _Veritas_.

_«Hakura Ichiro»._

Se detuvieron a las puertas del aula de la hechicera. Él tomo su mano derecha y deposito un beso ligero en ella y se retiró cuadrándose al viejo estilo militar europeo.

_«Y eso que le dije que no llamará la atención»._

Takarada Maria estuvo muy distraída en sus clases, pensando en el momento que tuviera que enfrentar a su novio.

Desde hacía tiempo que estaban teniendo dificultades. Él buscaba cualquier pretexto para no estar con ella. Y las veces que le había pedido hablarlo, se rehusaba. Ni en las vacaciones lo había visto, pero había escuchado rumores con respecto a él.

_«Esta es la definitiva. Hoy sabré todo lo que me estás ocultando Ichiro san»._

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El alado estaba esperando que se terminaran las clases sentado en una de las cornisas del centro escolar, pero se encontraba en estado invisible, éste era uno de los encantamientos de su madre le había enseñado para protegerse. Cuando escuchó que una pareja se escabullía por la puerta donde él había entrado.

—Aquí nadie nos va a interrumpir —habló un chico con lentes, al cual se le podría catalogar de «cerebrito», quien de la mano traía sujeta a una joven pelinegra y bajita con cara de susto.

—Ya te dije que no quiero seguir con esto Ichiro.

Catrides se disponía a marchase, pero al escuchar el nombre del muchacho cambió de parecer. Se levantó en toda su longitud para no perder el hilo del diálogo.

—Por favor escúchame Ryo chan. Te prometo romper con Maria san, pero necesito tiempo —rogaba él.

—¡No! Tengo miedo. Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver —lloraba la estudiante de cabello negro— Me asusta su ira. No puedo dormir de pensar que me puede llegar a maldecir.

—Ya te he dicho que son tonterías, invenciones de gente supersticiosa. Ella no es como la imaginan —la defendió su novio.

—Tú la quieres todavía —miró con dolor a su acompañante—, por eso la disculpas; pero yo que la he visto riéndose como posesa, leyendo libros paganos en la sección de esoterismo y ocultismo de la biblioteca. Siempre ha sido extraña al igual que su demente abuelo. No importa que tan rica sea, eso no le quita lo demente.

_«No es extraña, solamente diferente», _la describió mentalmente el_ Veritas._

—Ella es distinta al resto y es una buena persona. No merece que los demás la traten mal. Me da mucha pena no haber podido llegar a amarla, pero eso no me ciega para ver sus cualidades. A ti te amo, no lo dudes —le dijo resignado el de anteojos— y ya no quiero continuar con lo nuestro en las sombras.

—Sé que me amas Ichiro, pero no dejo de temerle. No la vemos de igual forma —ella temblaba por el miedo—, siento que me mira aunque no esté en el mismo lugar en el que estoy yo.

_«Cría fama y échate a dormir»._

—No seas tontita, eso son sólo cuentos inventados por los que ven en lo diferente algo maligno o diabólico — él la acuno entre sus brazos, dándole una tranquilidad que ella necesitaba—. Tal vez no sea difícil romper con la relación, he escuchado que llegó con un estudiante de intercambio. De verdad deseo que sea feliz con alguien más acorde a su personalidad.

—Sí, eso me daría mucha paz.

_«Mía»._

Ambos eran sinceros, mientras Catrides estuviera cerca no había cabida para las mentiras.

El ente observaba la escena sin mostrar emoción alguna. Había encontrado la respuesta a la invocación de su contratista, pero no sería él quien le contará lo que acababa de saber. No estaría violando las reglas, pero de pedírselo ella no dudaría en decirle todo.

_«Stavros san, te necesito. Ven por favor»._

Él escucho el pensamiento de su _kálon_ y se transportó en un segundo para aparecer junto a ella. Takarada Maria estaba donde la conoció, sostenía la olla con las cenizas que validaban el acuerdo de invocación. El viento soplaba y agitaba su largo cabello, tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que recién había derramado. Él podría sentir el remolino de sensaciones con el que ella estaba batallando.

—No sabía que podías trasladarte tan rápido a voluntad —le regalo una sonrisa triste—, creó que es mejor, así podrás irte sin que nada pueda detenerte.

El invocado no respondió, se limitó a verla y escucharla.

—Pensé que al finalizar el horario escolar llamaría al celular de Ichiro san para que habláramos de los problemas que estaban ocasionando nuestro alejamiento. Tú me ayudarías a que esta vez no pusiera pretextos, ni huyera; pero me ayudaste sin proponértelo estando en el lugar indicado en el momento indicado.

Él comprendió que el conjuro actuó por sí mismo y no como ellos habían creído que sería.

—A través de ti, supe por lo que mi ex novio estaba pasando. Sí, mi ex novio; no voy a retenerlo, «a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran». Sabes que soy honesta, nunca le haría daño a alguien a menos que se lo mereciera, pero no haré algo en esta ocasión.

_«Sabía que tenía una vena perversa»_, Stavros sonrió. _«Es como un tigre siberiano, blanco como la nieve, pero con sus líneas negras bien marcadas»_.

—No me gustó para nada saber en qué concepto me tienen en la prepa, pero ese no es mi asunto. Yo me gustó de esta forma y los que de verdad me quieren saben cómo soy en realidad —por su mente desfilaron los rostros de aquellos a los que ella estaba ligada sentimentalmente y él se concentró para conocerlos.

—¡No invadas mi pensamiento sin mi permiso Catrides! —lo regañó juguetonamente.

—Lo siento, por un momento olvide que seguimos conectados —se disculpó él a medias.

—Ja, ja, ja —de nuevo escuchó su risa estridente, pero para él era un sonido encantador.

Cuando terminó de carcajearse, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse donde estaban guardadas las partículas quemadas en la noche anterior, las tomó y se dirigió hacia la orilla de la azotea y dijo:

—_Veritas_, yo te libero —para después arrojar las cenizas al viento—. Ahora eres completamente libre Stavros san.

El hilo invisible que los conectaba se rompió, ambos eran ya dueños de sus pensamientos y decisiones otra vez.

Él desplego sus alas y se acercaba a ella para preguntar:

—¿Estabas llorando hace un momento por perder a Hakura?

Maria lo observó mientras a avanzaba y respondió:

—Sí y no —Stavros Catrides esperaba por su explicación —al principio me enoje y mi orgullo estaba herido, pero lo me hizo llorar realmente fue tu declaración inconsciente. Jamás imagine despertar esa clase de sentimientos —. Ella desvió la mirada y camino alejándose de él.

—Yo no estoy en este momento segura de lo que puedo sentir por ti. Además tú debes de tener un catálogo de mujeres hechas y derechas. Sé que me consideras una niña y que yo te guste, te desconcierta.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, dime de verdad tus razones para no aceptar el hecho de que puedes ser amada por la eternidad por alguien como yo —el _Veritas_ no iba a permitir que se alejara sin luchar.

—_Okay_. La verdad es que… tengo mucho miedo que después te des cuenta que fui sólo un capricho. Ichiro sin quererlo en una ocasión me hirió al decirme «¿Te ofendo por sinceridad o te miento por educación?» y la duda del porque estaba conmigo abrió una herida profunda. Esa debe haber sido la primera de las muchas pistas que dio para darme cuenta hacia donde iba nuestra relación.

—Yo no puedo mentir.

—Pero puedes no hablar. Sí, también supe eso.

—Si escuchaste toda la conversación con mi _patéras_, sabrás que creó que eres «la destinada» para mí, cada vez me convenzo más de eso.

—Vamos a dejar esto hasta aquí, el tiempo será el mejor consejero para los dos. Yo tengo tanto por hacer y tú también.

Esa no era una opción para él, pero recordó lo que le había aconsejado su padre, y le dijo:

—Si ese es tu deseo, no insistiré, pero yo no estaré tan lejos como podrías pensar —le tomó ambas manos y le besó cada una sin soltárselas— cada cierto tiempo, sin que te lo esperes te visitaré. Quiero una oportunidad, es lo único que pido.

Ella lo miro larga y tiernamente, toco su rostro y le sonrió, se apretó a su pecho y en respuesta él la envolvió entre sus alas; así estuvieron un rato y antes de partir, Stavros la sujeto fuertemente y la llevó a volar.

Fue la emoción más aterradora y al mismo tiempo más dulce que hasta ese momento experimentará.

Al regresar al techo de la mansión Takarada, él se despidió para volver a su vida habitual. Ella cuando se dirigía hacia la entrada encontró pegada a la puerta un sobre con dos plumas dentro, una blanca y una negra.

_«Es una promesa»._

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

Ese juramento se vio cumplido diez años después en la Gran Isla de Creta. En un pequeño santuario iluminado por miles de velas blancas que se encontraba escondido en sus escarpadas montañas, se llevaba a cabo la unión de dos amantes, quienes rodeados de sus seres queridos y envueltos en una atmosfera mágica veían cumplidos sus deseos.

—Yo, Stavros Catrides, tomo a Maria Takarada como mi compañera eterna. Aquí en este plano ancestral y en las dimensiones alternas.

Él cortó su muñeca izquierda, de la cual brotó un hilillo de sangre.

—Yo, Takarada Maria, tomo a Stavros Catrides como mi compañero eterno. Aquí en este plano ancestral y en las dimensiones alternas.

Ella también surcó su articulación izquierda. Ambas líneas rojas se mezclaron para formar una sola sangre que dará vida a su futura descendencia.

—¡Para siempre! —gritaron ambos, completando así la ceremonia más sagrada entre la raza de los _Veritas_.

Se levantaron del altar y se besaron apasionadamente frente a sus invitados, los cuales estaban vestidos de blanco al igual que los novios. Ella le dijo quedo al oído de su flamante esposo.

—Gracias por esperarme y por no rendirte.

—Por ti hubiera esperado una eternidad —le respondió de igual forma su marido.

—Por cierto, mi abuelo está muy disgustado contigo —le comento divertida.

Él la vio suspicaz, había aprendido a no confiar en las bromas de los Takarada.

—Sé que me arrepentiré, pero tengo que preguntar ¿por qué?

—Quiere repetir la boda en Tokio, pero siendo un poco más originales. Sigue enfadado por vestir como el resto de los asistentes.

Stavros sacó sus alas, las cuales temblaron como símbolo de su aprensión.

—Me da miedo preguntar que tiene en mente, pero dile que sí.

La recién casada se arrojó con felicidad a sus brazos y él la encerró con sus alones para besarla de nuevo.

—Ese es uno de los mil motivos que tengo para amarte —le susurró su _mágissa_.

—Yo no necesito ninguno para hacerlo —le reafirmó su amor con estas palabras.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**- ****El título está en latín.**

**- ****Si no están preparadas para las situaciones que se describen en la Serie Agencia Demonia, no la lean. Es todo lo que les puedo decir. La decisión es suya.**

**- ****Debo decirles que todo el procedimiento de invocación me llevo cuatro horas, porque todo lo improvisé. Los ingredientes son cosas y seres vivos que en realidad existen, los tomé por dualidad. Los utensilios los ideé y el cantico son dos hechizos del «Libro de las Sombras» de la serie de TV «Charmed». No es ningún conjuro de verdad, es completamente un invento de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Notas:**

**- ****¿Te ofendo por sinceridad o te miento por educación?: **estrofa de la canción «En el Valle de las Sombras» escrita por _Canserbero_; cuyo nombre verdadero es Tyrone José González Orama, popular cantautor venezolano, músico de Hip-Hop y activista a favor de cambios positivos en Latinoamérica, conocido principalmente por la profundidad de sus líricas.

**- ****Poliosis****: **se llama así a un área adquirida y circunscrita de pelos despigmentados, por lo general blancos, claramente separada del pelo oscuro normal. La causa más común es el vitíligo. Alteraciones de color se observan en un nuevo crecimiento de pelo después de una alopecia _areata_, procesos inflamatorios como herpes zóster, traumas, quemaduras o irradiaciones con rayos X. En estos casos también puede ocurrir aumentar su color, haciéndose más oscuros, como resultado de un foco de hiperpigmentación.

**- ****El ****fuego sagrado de Vesta: **quien en la mitología romana era la diosa de la tierra, del fuego y del humo, era central en la piedad romana. El fuego en el templo de Vesta, que era representada ella misma como una llama viva (Ovidio, Fastos, VI), era por tanto el fuego del hogar de la ciudad. Como la extinción del fuego del hogar era una desgracia para una familia, de la misma manera la extinción de la llama de Vesta se pensaba que traía consigo un desastre nacional para Roma, lo que explica el severo castigo (normalmente la muerte) de las vírgenes vestales que permitieran que el fuego se apagase.

**- ****Un freemartin: **es una hembra estéril que nace como gemelo de un macho, y que se encuentra en vacas, ovejas, cabras y cerdos.

**- ****La ****absenta**** o ****ajenjo****: **apodada la Fée Verte ('El hada verde') o también apodada el Diablo Verde, es una bebida alcohólica de ligero sabor anisado, con un fondo amargo de tintes complejos debido a la contribución de las hierbas que contiene, principalmente _Artemisia absinthium_. Cuando se le añade agua fría y azúcar, la bebida se transforma en la esencia lechosa _louche_. Comenzó siendo un elixir en Suiza, pero fue en Francia donde se hizo popular debido a la asociación entre los artistas y escritores que tomaban esta bebida en el París de finales del siglo XIX hasta que se prohibió su producción en 1915. La absenta ha sido una bebida muy controvertida durante toda su historia, desde sus orígenes en Europa. Esto se debe a que ingerir una cierta cantidad sin ningún tipo de precauciones puede generar alucinaciones, razón por la cual en algunos países han decidido prohibirla. Con el tiempo algunos países han comenzado a levantar las prohibiciones, fijando unos límites máximos al contenido de tujonas, sustancia que afecta el sistema nervioso y que es la causante de dichas alucinaciones.

**- ****Glýka: **dulzura/ternura en griego.

**- ****Gynaika: **esposa en griego.

**- ****Lefkis mágeias: **magia blanca en griego.

**- ****Mágissa: **bruja/maga/hechicera en griego.

**- ****Agapi mou: **amor mío en griego.

**- ****Kálon: **invocadora en griego

**- ****Patéras: **padre en griego.

**- ****Frase "Houston, we have a problem!":** es una popular pero errónea cita de una frase proferida por el astronauta Jack Swigert durante el accidentado viaje del Apolo 13, inmediatamente después de observar una luz de advertencia acompañada de un estallido. Ocurrió a las 21:08 horas del 13 de abril de 1970. La real efectuada por Swigert fue: _Bien, Houston, hemos tenido un problema aquí. (en inglés: "Ok, Houston, we've had a problem here")_, seguida de la de su compañero Jim Lovell: _Ah, Houston, hemos tenido un problema (en inglés: "Uh, Houston, we've had a problem")._

**- ****Ómorfa mátia: **bonitos ojos en griego.

**- ****Bampás: **papá en griego.

**- ****Nearós gios: **pequeño hijo en griego.

**- ****Yiós:** hijo en griego.

**- ****Fterás:** alas en griego.

**- ****Pouli:** pajarillo en griego.

**- ****Alithiní agápi: **verdadero amor en griego.

**- ****Gios mou: **hijo mío en griego.

**- ****Mademoiselle Noir: **señorita oscura en francés.

**- ****Mitéra mou: **mi madre en griego.

**- ****La gran isla de ****Creta:** es la más grande de Grecia y la quinta del Mediterráneo. Tiene una longitud de 360 kms., y montañas que superan los 2.000 mts. de altura. Su ancho oscila entre los 60 y los 13 kms. Este dato tiene que tenerlo en cuenta el viajero, ya que se trata de una isla que necesita más tiempo que las demás para su visita. Habitada sobre todo al norte, el sur es prácticamente virgen.

* * *

**Gracias Wikipedia y al internet ;)**

**¡Por fin publique! No es fácil investigar este tipo de temas, hasta el momento es la historia que más me ha costado escribir :3**

**Gracias a todos por leer mis historias. En esta semana debo responderles y ponerme al corriente, no desesperen :)**

**Hotaru.**


End file.
